Different
by Dancin'WithTearsInMyEyes
Summary: I yelped as more pain shot up from my leg. "Sorry Bella," He murmered sadistically,"I'm only doing this as a favor." And at that moment, right as he went in for the kill, I knew exactlly who he was talking about. Bella hybrid story, full sumary inside.
1. Different

_**Hey! I'm back! Dun, dun, dun. Lol right? Well, originally I was going to give this idea to my friend Locketful o' Heartache because she is such an amazing writer, but she said that I was better at sad stories so I decided that I would try it. So here we go!**__**I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**_.

_Summary_

_Bella Swan is a beautiful, intelligent, cute, funny, and charming little girl. At least that's what_ _people think when they see her_ _at the adoption centers, but soon they realize that she's... strange. She grows too fast, she's much too smart to be the toddler she looks like, and her skin is too hard. Because of these differences she is passed on from foster home to foster home. What will the Cullen's do when they hear of the strange child?_

Bella POV

I stared out the window and into the fog that was surrounding the car. I was with my new 'parents' and we were driving away from San Francisco and towards Seattle, Washington. I would miss San Francisco. I would miss the beautiful ocean, I would miss the awesome clam chowder, I would miss the theater's with amazing plays, but most of all I would miss my old sister Katelyn. She was honestly the nicest person I had ever met. She taught me how to play soccer and would always crack me up with her sarcastic humor. When I was leaving we hugged each other, both teary eyed but we were both the type to suffer in silence so we promised we wouldn't shed a single tear. That was the first time I ever broke a promise to Katelyn, I cried like a baby. She was so sweet to me and she even was okay with the fact that I was different.

Different. I hated that word, no I loathed it. Different is what people used to described me. Different, weird, strange, freak, outsider. The words floated around my head, taunting me. I could never be the same as every other kid. Ever since my gruesome up bringing I have been bizarre. For a split second I allowed myself to think about my mother. The only picture of her I had in my mind floated through my thoughts. It was as revolting as it was uplifting. She was covered in a coat of blood and sweat, her hair was twisted and knotted in many different directions, and she wore the strangest smile; it was a mix between a grimace of pain and a smile of triumph. From what I could remember her name was Renee, she had brown hair and blue eyes. She talked to me before She passed away. She told me my father's name was Phil.(A/N BTW Phil is a vampire in this story) and his human eye color was brown. She didn't say anything more about him, but she continued to talk. She started mumbling things unintelligible, but I could hear the last word she whispered, "Hybrid".

I sighed in frustration, whenever I asked people what a hybrid was they would look at me like I have two heads because I only look like I'm 4 years old or they start talking about cars. My new 'mother' took my sigh as an anxious sigh. She looked back at me and smiled, "Don't worry dear, we'll be there soon enough." I tried to smile back but it came out as more of a tightening of the lips. She looked pleased though. " Oh and you will just _adore_ my son Mike, he's about your age too!" I inwardly groaned. Great another boy that will try to hold my hand. I shuddered at the thought. I put on my best fake smile and replied, "Oh, yes Mrs. Newton I'm sure we'll get along." She seemed a little shocked that I could complete a whole sentence that a six year old would have trouble saying but still replied, "Call me mom." "Sure _mom_" My voice distorted around the word. She seemed to notice because she suddenly looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry it must be hard for you." I just nodded my head. Suddenly she exclaimed "Look we're here!" We pulled up to a regular sized house. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Nothing extraordinary. We walked inside the house and there waiting was a four year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. _Great_, just _perfect_. And there's the sarcasm I learned from Katelyn. "Hiya, I'm Mike." I nodded. Mrs. Newton elbowed me in the side and gave a pointed look. "I'm Bella" He grinned cheekily and said, "Really, I thought you were pretty" I turned my face to the side so Mrs. Newton wouldn't see me roll my eyes. "Aw, that's so sweet Mikey wikey." Mrs. Newton cooed at her son. I gagged quietly so she wouldn't hear. "Well Bella why don't you go upstairs and get comfy." "Yes" I answered and walked up the stairs .I walked into my room and groaned. The walls were princess pink and the bed had Barbie covers on it. _Oh well_, I thought, _I'll be out of here in a few days anyway_. It was getting late so I decided to go to sleep. I laid on the Barbie Princess covers and pretended that I was in Phoenix with Renee and I would wake up in the morning and see her bubbly smile. A tear dripped down my cheek as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up tp the smell of pancakes and bacon. I wrinkled my nose. For some reason food had always smelled aa little revolting to me. I walked down the stairs to find Mike shoving pancakes down his throat. I doubted he could even taste them. Mrs. Newton smiled and asked me if I wanted any pancakes. I declined and just had an apple. The rest of the day dragged on. Mike tried to get me to play with his toy cars, but I found it rather childish so I went over to the book shelves. I shook my head at Mike's book collection. Seriously, _The Cat In the Hat_? I went over to Mrs. Newton's books and found a book called Wuthering Heights and decided to read it. I was already to the part where Heathcliff comes back to find Cathy Earnshaw to be Cathy Linton. The next few days went by just as the one before. I devoured Mrs. Newton's book collection. Today was the fourth day and living here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be - as long as I ignored Mike. I went to sleep at around eight o'clock, but I woke up having another nightmare about my birth. I was covered in a sheet of sweat. I went to the bathroom to wash off my face. I walked down the stairs where I hear Mr. And Mrs. Newton talking. " I don't know, she seemed so nice and normal at the orphanage, but now she's so...strange." I sighed, I had heard this conversation too many times before. "I mean she reads books that even I find difficult to read, she's grown two inches in four days, and she speaks like she's fifteen years old!" "So what are you saying?" Mr. Newton asked her. "I'm saying that maybe we should give her to the Forks Adoption Center." Mrs. Newton whispered. Mr. Newton sighed, "We'll tell her tomorrow, she can pack her bags and we'll drop her off.". "I feel horrible for doing this to her, but I just don't want a weird child." I couldn't listen to this anymore. I walked back up to my room as Mrs. Newton's word swirled around in my head. _"She's just so strange" "I don't want a weird child"_

I fell asleep asking myself, _Why me? Why did I have to be a freak, a weirdo?_

I woke up the next morning and saw just what I feared. Mrs. Newton was wearing a grave expression with my bags already packed and by the door. I looked at her , but she avoided my eyes. I cleared my throat and spoke, "Thank you for having me here, but I can see that you don't want me so I guess I'm leaving." I said shrugging my shoulders, grabbed my bags and climbed into the car. Mrs. Newton climbed into the drives seat silently and drove me to the Forks Adoption Center without saying a word. I hopped out of the car with my bags. "Mrs. Newton checked me into the adoption center then turned back to me. "Look Bella, I'm really, really sorry you'll be adopted in no time." I was suddenly angry. Of course I'll be adopted, but I'll end up back here again! " Thanks" I said coldly. She look shocked by sudden lack of politeness. I walked into my room. There was a bunk bed and the walls were a boring tan. I unloaded my bags and laid on my bed. Before I fell asleep that night I pulled out the picture of my mom again and drifted to sleep crying.

Alice POV

I was walking around the house, rather bored actually. I was going to complain to Jazz about the lack of excitement in the house when suddenly I had a vision.

_There was a little girl who looked to be about four years old. She seemed mad about something and punched a wall. I expected her to hurt her fist but to my surprise she made a huge hole in the wall. She gasped in horror, and walked away quickly._

I was shocked and surprised so I looked for the strange girl's future. The next vision is from a week later.

_She was standing in line with the other children while a couple looked through the children. The couple was looking for a boy so the girl didn't get picked. There were a lot of things different about her. She was an inch and a half taller and a little wider. _

"Carlisle!" I shouted. "Alice, what's wrong? Alice!" Jasper said waving a hand in front of my face. My entire family was in the room now. "Alice, who was that?" Edward asked me. He had seen my visions. " There's a girl," I told everyone, "She's not human..." "An immortal child!" Rosalie exclaimed. "No, no, no!" I corrected her. " Not human, but I'm not sure what she is." "What does she look like Alice?" Esme asked me. "She's pale, almost as pale as us but she blushes, she's just about a strong as us and she grows rapidly." I stated. "Where was she Alice?" Carlisle asked me. "She was at an adoption center right here in Forks." I said sympathetically. "It's decided then," Carlisle said, "We'll go to the adoption center and see if she really is not human and if she isn't we have no choice but to adopt her." Esme's eyes lit up at the thought of having a child in the house. I don't think this si a good idea." Edward muttered. "Whatever Mr. Negative, I'm excited to see my new baby sister!" Emmett boomed. "We don't know for sure." Carlisle warned. I squealed and clapped my hands, "We're going tomorrow, I'm getting a new sister to dress up!" I didn't stop bouncing till the next day.

_**Okay, that was boring I know but trust me it will get better and less depressing. Katelyn is my friend actually! She's Locketful o' Heartache. Please tell me what you think. Oh and I know that in Breaking Dawn that Alice can't see Reneesme, but in this story she can. Thank you for reading!**_


	2. What Are You?

_**Hey peoples! Sorry this took so long! I was typing it up yesterday and I went to save it, but my computer fudged up and wouldn't let me save it, so I exited out, hoping that it would have a back up file, but it didn't. So I had to retype the whole thing, but oh well enjoy the chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, and those people are bullriding lover, Bookwurmgrl, Be-Twilight-Forever, Shaina Angel Peh, LindseyRae, 13IsLucky, ThuyAnd, JorjaJolie, aLiSOn395, Verolina, MsTiggy, SadnessInTheSunrise, LullaFi De Cullen, Blushing Bella18, Twilightaholic1122, and LuvTwilight4-Ever. And a specia thanks to my friend Locketful o' Heartache for supporting my decisions and letting me annoy the heck out of her with my ranting lol.**_

_**Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Bella POV **_

The night at the orphanage was horrible. I could hear everything that was going on in the rooms around mine. Some kids were crying, some were snoring, and some giggling and talking in whispers.

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl?" One nasally voice asked.

"Yeah, I hear she's really pretty" Another voice answered,

"Pfft, Whatever, She doesn't even, like, talk to anyone."

"I know she is too weird."

They started sniggering to each other. I shot out of bed a hundred percent ready to slap some sense into those girls. I marched across the floor, but was able to get a grip on myself at the door. I clutched onto the frame and repeated '_They're not worth it, your better than this, They're not worth it, Your better than this' _in my head like a mantra. I decided to release my anger by trying something, I'd seen people do on TV. Punch inanimate objects. I eyed the wall next to me and delivered a solid blow. To my surprise and horror my fist went straight through the wall. I gasped and examined my hand-not a scratch. The hole in the wall was impossible to miss so I did something else I'd seen on TV. I fled the scene of the incident.

I had been about an hour since the 'wall' catastrophe and I was feeling even more like a freak than usual. One girl even got the nerve to me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica" She smiled a teethe missing smile, and that bugged me even more because I already had all of my permanent teethe. I didn't say any thing so eventually she got discouraged. I could tell by the way her face fell. I immediately felt guilty. Katelyn was right when she said I was a sucker for guilt trips.

"My name is Bella" I said just above a whisper. She suddenly grinned and said, "I _told_ them you weren't weird!" She laughed and I laughed too without humor. _That's what she said _I thought -another line I'd learned from Kate-

Jessica was about to say something else, but she was interrupted much to my relief.

"Children!" A sharp feminine voice rang from the orphanage, "Get dressed in your nicest clothes, and make yourselves presentable! We have visitors who are looking to adopt."

"Well, see you later Bella" Jess said with fake sincerity.

"Sure, Jess" I said with an even faker smile.

I went inside, washed my face, and looked for something in my bags to wear. I grimaced at the clothes Mrs. Newton had packed me. I shuddered, How much pink could fit in one suitcase? I decided to go with the most comfortable thing in there. I wore a light cotton dress -in pink sadly- with white leggings underneath and white ballerina flats. My hair hung around my face in waves.

"Bella, you ready yet!" Jess's obnoxious voice came from the other side of the door. Instead of answering her I opened the door. She surveyed my outfit with critical eyes. Then she smiled.

"Oh, my god! Pink is my favowite color too!" She said, slurring some of her words like any normal four year old would. I bit back a groan when some of the other girls had come over too and started squealing over my outfit.

"We don't want too be late." I said without enthusiasm. The girls nodded and murmured in agreement, and we filed our way down the stairs and to the room where families came to pick their 'perfect child'. We lined up, and then a beautiful family walked in. They were very pale and graceful. There was a tall blonde, who seemed to be the father, even though he looked very young. Holding on to his arm was a carmel haired woman who was pretty to say the least. She also had a motherly air around her. Then there was a huge burly guy, who frightened me a little -but, hey I punched through a wall- his arm was around the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was tall, blonde, and gorgeous. Next to her was a lanky, honey blonde who looked like... he was strained or something. He was holding a short but striking girl, who oddly reminded my of a black spiky haired Tinkerbell. Lastly there was the most amazing of all. He was tall and well built. We had the most interesting color of hair, it looked sort of like a penny. I looked at the other kids to see that their eyes had gone wide, taking in the beautiful family. The orphanage owner, Mrs. Conner was babbling on about the benefits of adopting, but none of them seemed to be listening. They were all staring intently at..._ me!_ _Why are they staring at me? _I thought frantically, _Do I have something on my face? _The blonde father walked toward me without even looking at the other kids. He leaned down to my eye level and said, with surprisingly no disgust in his voice, "What are you?".

-A/N-I was going to end it here but I kept going, because I'm so nice.-

He said it as a simple question, like "_How are you today?"_ and even though his face was calm and relaxed my thoughts were going a-mile-a-minute. _How did he know? Was he different too? What did he want? _Before my thoughts became coherent again I blurted out the first thing I could think of. And for once I didn't say 'different'.

"Hybrid"

He must have understood what it meant because his face broke out into a smile and his face lit up as if someone had set up a new, exciting puzzle fo him to figure out.

"Of course" he muttered to himself, and then to my surprise he picked me up and walked over to Mrs. Conner.

"My family and I would like to adopt miss..." he trailed off. "Bella" I answered. He smiled,"Miss Bella, here". "Yes of course." she answered pulling out the paperwork. I looked over to the attractive family. They all seemed to be happy with one exception. I frowned when I noticed the copper haired boy was staring off into space and he looked frustrated about something. I didn't understand the urge I got to go over and comfort him.

The carmel haired woman was the first one to walk over and take me from the blonde man. She smiled warmly at me, and somehow she reminded me a lot of Renee, even though they did not look alike at all.

"Hello there sweetie, I'm Esme and this is my family." She said kindly. "That was my husband, Carlisle that you just met." I nodded. "This is Emmett and Rosalie." She said pointing at the super model blonde and the muscular guy. Rosalie smiled at me like a mother meeting her long lost daughter. And Emmett, well he more like flashed his teethe and made some of the children step back. "That's Alice and Jasper." She said, introducing me to Tinkerbell, who was waving ecstatically , and the lanky blonde who smiled softly.

"And that's Edward" She said proudly, directing the bronze haired boy's attention toward us. _Edward, Edward, Edward,_ I liked that name He had on the same frustrated look, but when he saw me , he gave me a crooked smile. I felt my fluttering heart stutter and start back up again. He looked at me in concern as if he heard my heard stop for a second.

I suddenly became aware of Mrs. Conner's voice, "And sign here...and here...and here...And your done!"

"Alright Bella! You are now officially Bella Cullen" I smiled, Bella Culllen, I liked the way that sounded. Before I knew it Esme had reluctantly passed me into Rose's arms. She grinned at me and spoke adoringly. "Hi Bella. You are so adorable! Your going to live with us, and we're going to take care of you, and we'll never leave you, and we'll hurt anyone who tries to take you away."

"Rose! Don't scare her!" Alice scolded and suddenly I was scooped out of Rosalie's arms and into Alice's. She went on about clothes and nonsense as she danced out the door, and toward a black Mercedes. "And you will just love this light blue pencil skirt I got you, which will go the other shoes..." She babbled on as she strapped me into a car seat and started the car. Jasper was sitting in the passenger seat next to her. I watched from the window as Esme, Carlisle, and Edward got into a silver Volvo, and Rose and Em got into a red convertible. The ride to the house was silent. I was too afraid to speak and wake up from this dream world where there were people who accepted me.

"We're here!" Alice announced as we pulled up to a Victorian styled home. I felt me jaw drop as I took in the modern, but tasteful house/mansion. Alice chuckled, "Do you like it? Esme designed it."

"It's beautiful." I mumbled

When we walked in the living room where allo of the Cullen's were assembled. I sat on the couch in between Esme an Rose and I felt like I could belong, here that I _did_ belong, but before I got my hopes up there were a few questions I had to ask.

"So." I said casually. "What are _you_?"

Now it was the Cullen's turn to freeze up.

_**Cliffy! Tee-hee I know I'm evil! Reviews make me want to update sooner, and the sooner I update the sooner you find out what the Cullen's have to say!**_ _**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jacky**_


	3. Truth

_**Hey guys and gals it's me again! Well I was planning to update Thursday, but I was inspired to write more by reading a book I bought the other day. It was really good, I started reading it at 11 last night and I stayed up until 6 in the morning to finish it. It's a really great book, If you want to know what book it is, in your review say "Inspiring Book" and I'll PM you the Title and author. Anyway on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight.**_

_Recap_

"_So." I said casually, "What are __**you**__?"_

_Then it was the Cullen's turn to freeze up._

Bella's Point of View

The Cullen's sat, unmoving as statues. Shock was the dominant emotion on their lovely faces. Alice was the first to thaw out.

"W-what do you mean Bella?" She asked in a shaky voice. _Did they honestly think I was that dull?_

"Well" I started pursing my lips. "You all know I'm different, you know what I am too, Your all way too beautiful, and your skin is hard kind of like mine." I studied my arm.

"Perceptive" I heard Edward murmur. I knew what that meant.

"No, I just pay attention." I said glancing up at the god in front of me.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella." Esme said in denial. I waited patiently for them to say something. Silence.

"Seriously," I said slowly, "I can handle it." They all sighed.

"Please." I whispered. They all looked at me and I saw their faces soften.

"Let's just tell her Carlisle, She'll find out soon anyway," Alice grimaced "She's amazingly stubborn."

"Your right Bella." Carlisle said, looking me directly in the eye. "We're not human."

"Like me." I said brightly

"Almost." He said. My smile wavered but didn't fade.

"We're vampires." My smile vanished and my eyes widened as I remembered another piece of my childhood.

_-Flashback-_

_Renee was covered in a familiar blanket of sweat and blood. She was mumbling random things. At one point I was able to catch the fragment of a sentence._

"_Phil, vamp, hybrid" And then her eyes closed as she drifted off into an eternal slumber._

I shuddered out of my memories. I hadn't understood what she was saying on bit and I had been so focused on finding out what a "hybrid" was ,I almost completely forgot about the other nonsense she was speaking. But now it made perfect sense.

"Like Phil." I gasped. The Cullen's stared at me in confusion. Realization dawned on Edward's face first.

"Her father" He announced.

The Cullen's still seemed to be in processing-mode, well except Edward, who had already put 2 and 2 together. Heck, I was still in processing-mode.

"Your not _like_ him are you?" Edward knew what I meant.

"No," He said softly, leaning down to put a comforting arm around my waist. "We respect human lives too much, we would never purposely hurt them." I looked up into his mesmerizing golden eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. I smiled, I could accept that.

"So this _Phil_," He said his name like a dirty word, "Is you biological father."

"No shit Sherlock!," Emmet boomed from across the room, "I think we said that about 10 minutes ago!"

"Emmett! No cursing in front of Bella." Esme scolded him.

"Sorry mom." he muttered defeated. I smiled, using the distraction to muster up some confidence to ask a question. I opened my mouth to speak, and then I realized that 'Oh yeah. I don't have any confidence'

"Where's my room" I squeaked out.

"Bella," Edward said smirking. "Isn't there something else you wanted to ask." He found my lack of self esteem funny! I glared at him and he smiled angelically. I felt my face soften on it's own accord, and my heart speed up even faster.

"Your right," I mumbled. I took a large breath of air. This was one of the most crucial moments in my existence.

"Well, when I said earlier about me being like you and you said 'almost' I wanted to know why it's 'almost'."

"Bella, can't you see?" Carlisle said softly "Your only half vampire."

And then it all clicked. Renee was human, she was my biological mother. Phil was a vampire, he was my biological father. Part of me had known this since the Cullen's had told me what they were, but a much larger part of didn't want that to be true.

"That makes sense...I guess" I whispered.

"It's okay Bella" I felt Edward pull me up into his arms and stroked my hair. I hesitantly put my head on his chest, it felt nice to be in his embrace. I felt my eyelids begin to droop, which was ridiculous because it was only noon. But our conversation had taken a tole on me and I let my heavy eyelids win and I drifted off to sleep, without nightmare for once, and I'm pretty sure that was because of Edward.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed without a pair of familiar arms around me. I sat up slowly, trying to recall getting into bed, but all I could remember was falling asleep in Edward's arms with the Cullen's loving looks on my face. I heard a rustle come from my closet. My eyes widened, in terror. Was something in there? I crept up slowly to the closet. I gulped and twisted the handle slowly. All of the sudden the closet door swung open and I was attacked.

"Ah! Help! There's a mutant elf trying to attack me!" I screamed as something migitish flung itself onto me.

"Shh, Bella it's just me, Alice ." In the light, I could see the elf's features more clearly, and it was, indeed, Alice.

"Oh, it's only you Alice." I puffed, feeling stupid. I was suddenly aware of roaring laughter coming from downstairs. Apparently, all of the Cullens heard my run in with the 'mutant elf', and found it utterly hilarious. I turned bright red and Alice giggled and apologized for scaring me.

I was still tomato red, and Alice saw that and rolled her eyes "Don't worry Bella, they won't bug you about it, well, maybe Emmett will, but I'm sure he won't be too hard on you," She smirked, "I mean after all it is your first day as a Cullen." I smiled. I looked around and studied the room, we were in.

"Is this my room?" I asked Alice. I certainly hoped it was. The walls were painted a beautiful light blue. The bed was light brown, the sheets were white, and the pillows were light blue, and matched the walls. On either side of the bed were blue desks with lamps on them. Above both lamps were windows. Underneath one window wan a cute blue bench with brown floral patterns on it.

"Yep!" Alice said brightly, "And this is you walk in bathroom." She said pulling me towards another door. I gaped at the bathroom. Not only did the colors match perfectly with the ones in my room it was beautiful. The walls were speckles of blues, grays, golds, and browns. When you walk in there's a luxuriant shower. Next to that was a white vanity, with gold, marble sinks and A lot of drawers. I opened up one of the drawers and gasped. They were fully stocked with, hair spray, mousse, curlers, bobby pins, ponytails, a flat iron, and leave in conditioner. I looked up at Alice.

"Is this a joke?" I asked her.

"Nope," she said, and then suddenly grinned wickedly, "And that's only the hair stuff, look at this." She pulled open another drawer and inside was my worst enemy. Make up. Some of the ladies at the orphanages tried to put make up on me to , and I quote "enhance my beauty". I stared in horror at the lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, blush, foundation, lip gloss, and eye shadow. She looked at my expression and smiled. "You'll thank me later" She said smiling.

"I doubt that." I mumbled to myself. I laughed nervously and looked over at the bath tub. It was very vintage style. I loved it. I thought about how beautiful my room was, how beautiful the Cullen's were inside and out, and in general how beautiful my life was right now.

I felt tears threaten to fall as I choked up. Alice looked at me in alarm.

"Do you not like it?" She asked. "Because, Esme could always redesign."

"No Alice, it's gorgeous." I choked out. "I'm just so happy, and I....I just... Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome Bella, you're always welcome" Alice whispered.

_**Aw! I had to add a little Edward and Bella moment in there! XD**_ _**Looks like Alice and Bella are bonding! The elf part was just something super random that I thought of on the spot. Check out the pictures for this story on my profile! Well, please review!**_

_**P.S. If you want to know the book that inspired me to finish writing today,**_ say _**"Inspiring Book" in you Review**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jacky**_


	4. Unwritten

OMJacob's ab's! Looky here, another update! Sorry it took so long! A mild case of writer's block :( but no worries I'm back. Thanks to all my reviewer who are... **CoolxCii, Sheeiur22, Kayla1013, princess1996, , Dark-Goth101, nbf4eva, iole01, and Auzzietwilightfrerak.**

And a super-duper thank's to my amazingly faithful reviewers who are, **Skarpia, aLiSOn395, Tomboy Amy, Lindsey Rae, .323, BookwurmGrl, Verolina, Edward's Keeper, SYCHOWEIRDONUTCASE, Elizzie-3, ThuyAnd, xostaybeautiful, SadnessInTheSunrise.**

**And of course one of my bestie's Locketful o' Heartache!**

Thank you for being patient! On with the disclaimer!

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 4

Unwritten (I suggest you listen to the song 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield)

Bella's POV

Alice carried me down the stairs and toward her family- our family- I corrected myself. Emmett turned to me with a grave expression.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Bella, haven't you heard?" he asked horrified.

"No, what's wrong" I repeated.

"There are hunter's around." he whispered appalled.

"What are they hunting?" I was alarmed now.

"Well, there have been complaints of mutant elves attacking people out of nowhere, just onto them." He shuddered and then was no longer able to keep up his up his serious facade.

"Y-you better watch out Alice! They're onto you!" I looked up at Alice's livid face and burst into fits of laughter. When my hysterics subsided I noticed that Alice was looking at me smiling. It wasn't her usual smile, it was much more devious. I didn't like it.

"C'mon Bella we have to get you new clothes." I frowned. Shopping had never been something I enjoyed, but I did NOT want to wear pink skirts and dresses forever.

"Sure I guess so Alice." Alice squealed and smiled like I'd given her the whole world before picking me up in her tiny arms roughly, and rushed out the door. I heard Emmett's voice right before we left.

"Bella, you have no idea what you just agreed to."

I thought about that as I clutched to my seat in terror while the elf/pixie wove through traffic much too fast and recklessly. The other driver's seemed to think so too, because I could hear horns blaring behind us. Soon we were at the mall thanks to Alice's dangerous-but speedy- driving.

What _had_ I gotten my self into?

It turns out that shopping with Alice wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was much worse. Alice was dragging me to every store. Literally.

"Alice..." I complained as I felt the ground slide past my back.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know 'I have enough clothes, I'm going to grow out of them' Get a new complaint Bella" Alice rolled her eyes. I sighed as another pedestrian chose to ignore us. This had been going on for a while now. A person would look concerned as they watched a 4 year old being helplessly dragged around the store by her arms, but then Alice would flash them a reassuring smile and they would just shrug and keep walking. I looked up from the tile floors and a store caught my eye.

"Alice let's go into that one." I said pointing to the cheerful looking store.

"A toy store? Hmm, I guess you do need something to entertain you _besides_ Emmett," She paused thoughtfully, "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks Alice!" I sprung to my feet and started looking through the aisles. They had everything from barbie's to transformers(A/N Bumblebee's my MAN! Lol only Kate would get that). When I got to the back of the store I found that the entire wall was full of different bicycles. I grinned as I saw a blue and yellow bike complete with a white basket.

"Alice!" I called

"What is it Bella? Did you find anything you want?"

"Yeah, I like that one a lot." I said pointing to the bike. "May I have it?" I looked up to Alice's face hopefully. She smiled.

"Of course Bella! A bike is just what you could use." I returned the smile. As we purchased the bike I asked Alice, "Would you teach me how to ride it Alice?" She chuckled.

"I would love to Bella, but I can't even remember the last time I rode a bike." My face fell so she continued, "But I'm sure Emmett could, he's just a big kid." I quickly brightened up. After we left the store, Alice left me off the hook.

"Alright Bella, let's go home." Alice said. I tried no to look relieved, but I couldn't help it. She noticed and smirked. "I hope you now know to never laugh at Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, because I always get revenge." She teased. I smiled easily.

"Trust me Alice I leaned my lesson."

"Good" she nodded and we sped away.

"Emmett!" Alice sang, as soon as we walked in the door.

"So Bella, how was your shopping trip?" Edward asked teasing slightly. I grimaced, but then thought of my bike. "Okay." I said nonchalantly. There was still no sign of Emmett.

"Em get down here!" Alice yelled. And in the same second Emmett was coming down the stairs tugging his shirt on. My hands flew up to my eyes and my cheeks heated up. I did _not_ want to see my brother's like that.

"Ali!" Em protested. "Why did you interrupt me? What kind of physic are you?" My head snapped up. _What was Emmett talking about? _Still oblivious to my shock Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know I was breaking up you and Rose, consider this payback from this morning's little 'comment'" Edward cleared his throat.

"Uh Alice?" he gestured toward me, and Alice finally noticed my dumbstruck expression.

"Oh yeah that's right, yeah, um, Bella I'm a physic." She said then grumbled under her breath, "Way to go Em I wasn't going to tell her this until the time was right."

"As in, you can see the future?" I gasped. She nodded.

"Yeah, some of us have special abilities."

"Abilities?" I repeated.

"Well, in our family it's just me, Jasper, and Edward." She continued, "I can see the future, Jasper can read and change people emotions,"

"Really?" I gaped at her.

"Yep, and Edward can hear people's thought's" She finished. I looked up at Edward.

"So you can hear what I'm thinking?" Edward opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alice

"That's the catch; You're the only one he can't hear" huh, smiled and felt a little mug. Learning about all of their abilities should bother me more than it did, but by now I was used to weird.

"Uh, what were you going to ask me?" Emmett said breaking the silence. Alice's face lit up.

"Your going to teach Bella how to ride a bike." Emmett smiled.

"All right then let's get started, Bella!" _Emmett was such an amazing brother._

"And maybe if we're really lucky, you want fall down too much!"

_Well he was getting there._

A/N Okay! So Bella's getting in touch with her childish side! And of course all of the Cullen's are going to help! A 3 because I love getting people reveiws! Thank you all for reading! The pretty little button down here is waiting for you to click it. Stay amazing!

Love,

Jacky


	5. BBE Best Brothers Ever

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know, excuses, excuses, but my sister left for college a few days ago and I already miss her :'(. cuz unlike some siblings we actually got along. But, the good news is, I'm going to see her soon, cuz tonight I'm leaving to Arizona. She's going to University of Arizona! Go Wildcats! Lol but here's an update before I leave! And here are my proper thank you's to the people who reviewed. **_**Bloodyrosey, ChOcOlAtE rAiNbOw Cd's, Emmett's Babe, and cutiecory!**_

_**And a special thanks to my faithful reviewers Elizzie3, Tomboy Amy, aLiSOn395, SYCHOWEIRDONUTCASE, Edward's Keeper, Iamcullenized4eva, SadnessInTheSunrise, Verolina, Bookwurmgrl, Coolxcii, and a super-duper thanks to locketful o' heartache for letting me rant her ear off! BTW she is the only one beside's myself who knows the outcome of this story, but I know she won't tell anyone ;)**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer **_

**Chapter 5. BBE(Best Brother's Ever)**

**QUOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER**

"_Keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the future pass and don't let go."_

"_But, you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep."_

"_I can't set my hopes too high, because every hello ends with a goodbye"_

_-Demi Lovato_

**Bella POV**

Apparently falling and crashing when you first ride a bike is unavoidable even for a half human half vampire hybrid.

"Oof." I muttered as my butt hit the ground yet again. It didn't hurt, but it certainly wasn't comfortable. Emmet had even made a little show of the first time I fell.

**30 minutes earlier**

**3rd person **

_Emmet watched in amusement as Bella peddled, and her mind clouded with elation at her new triumph, dropped everything besides the excitement of riding her bike for the first time._

_"Uh, Bella?" Emmett called from behind her._

_"What?!" Bella called back, twisting her head around to see what he wanted. Big mistake._

_Her hands twisted the handle bars on reflex causing her to slam into the ground sideways. Emmett's booming laughter echoed off the trees and Bella swore she saw all the birds in a ten mile radius fly away, squawking in alarm. Emmett threw one meaty arm around her shoulder and gestured from her bum to the concrete._

_"Butt, meet ground, ground, butt. I have a feeling you two will be seeing each other a lot lately."_

_"Emmett."_

_"Yeah, Bells?"_

_"I don't appreciate that."_

_"Ouch, burned by a four year old."_

_"I didn't burn you! We're not even near a fire!"_

_"Ah, I have so much to teach you young patawon."_

_"Pata-huh? You're not making sense."_

_"In time, it will all be explained in time."_

_"If you say so..." _

End of Flashback

And so here I am getting back onto my bike for the 50th time in the last hour. I threw my leg over the seat, clutched the handle bars and started to peddle. I peddled up the street a ways trying to keep from wobbling, but every once in a while my peripheral vision would catch sight of the ground moving under me and I would sway a little.

"Hey, BELLA!" I heard Emmett holler behind me. I gritted my teeth. _Not going to fall for it again._

"BELLA!" I ignored him and looked down at my handle bars. Another huge mistake.

**SLAM **

_CRASH_

SNAP

CREAK

_**BOOM**_

"Oh, well I was just going to tell you to look out for the tree, but I think you see it now considering your face plowed into it."

"...**Thank you**, Emmett."

"Uh huh, you're welcome Bells."

I sighed and got up, brushing off my backside. I continued to pick the leaves out of my hair, as Emmett inspected my bike.

"Well, it is somehow still in one piece, you've just got a dent in the front fender." He explained and placed his hand under the damaged fender and popped out the dent,  
"There you go." He grinned.

"Thanks Em." I beamed.

"So, how much have you traumatized our new baby sister in the 2 hours you've been with her?" A voice called from the garage. I spun around to look at him.

"Well, I'm doing an excellent job at teaching our new baby sister, thank you very much Eddie boy."

Edward looked at me for confirmation and I shook my head fervently. Edward turned his head to the side to hide his silent laughter. Emmett was oblivious to our silent conversation.

"Isn't that right, Bells?" He asked boastfully.

"U-uh, sure Em." Edward smiled a crooked grin.

"How about I take it from here Emmett, you can go back to Rose."

"Thanks Edward!" Emmett rushed inside without a second glance in my direction. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, how did this happen?" Edward asked gesturing to the unfortunate tree who was taking a dirt nap on the side of the road. I blushed.

"Emmett distracted me." He laughed.

"Okay, so what has Emmett explained already?" he questioned.

"Uh," I thought back to 2 hours ago.

"_Em, what do I do?" I asked him curiously, gesturing to the bike. He looked at me seriously._

"_What do __**you**__ think you should do Bella?" I looked at him strangely. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be teaching me?_

"_Um, I'm pretty sure you supposed to peddle…"_

"_Great, then peddle away, I'll be over here reading." I looked at the magazine he was engrossed in questionably. The name rang a bell. Didn't Alice and I pass that store when we were at the mall? _

I mulled that over in my head.

"Nothing really, he just sat there reading a "Victoria's Secret" catalogue." I told him, even though I had no idea what that store sold. I only remember it had a lot of pink stuff.

Suddenly Edward was doubled over in laughter. He pulled me in for a one armed hug. He chuckled,

"Bella, you are officially my favorite sister." I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't even done anything.

"Okay, well now let's teach you how to ride a bike." I nodded ready for instructions.

"First, get on the bike, hold the handle bars steady and start to peddle."

"Okay." I responded as I followed his orders.

"Good, now look straight ahead, don't look down or you'll lose your balance." I kept my eyes straight ahead.

"Great, now to turn just slowly turn your handle bars. Great! See it's easy, once you get it." He told me proudly. I came to a somewhat graceful stop in front of him. He grinned.

"Well, I've had enough bike riding and crashing for one day. Let's go inside, I want to talk to you, Alice, and Jasper about something."

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked once we were outside the house.

"You'll find out." I smiled.

I walked in to find Jasper and Alice already sitting on the couch.

"You wanted to talk to us Bella?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, how did you…?"

"Physic, Remember?" I nodded.

"Right…"

"I wanted you all to know that Emmett caused me to crash my bike twice today, and I think it's only fair if I get a little payback, and I was hoping you all would help me." Alice smirked.

"Sure, Bella" They all agreed.

**Ooooh, who knew Bella, could be so devious? I sure as heck didn't. Sorry for the short chapter but, I had to write this as I was packing so don't worry my next update will be better. 10 points for anyone who can name the song the quotes are from, and no you cannot look it up or Google it as Edward would say.. This is for Elizzie-3**

**Please click that sexy green and grey button! **

**Stay Awesome!**

**Love,**

**Jacky **

**P.S To check out pictures from this story, go to my profile for the links.**


	6. Revenge

**Hello! I'm back from Arizona! Gosh, it was soooooo beautiful! One of the prettiest places I've ever been. Especially Phoenix, I can see why Bella loved it so much! Anyway just to warn you this is a pretty short chapter, I wrote it on my way back from Arizona at 11 at night, in a moving car, with only the light of a flashlight, after driving 8 hours so yeah, don't hate me!** **Thank you to all of my reviewers I would name you all, but I'm still really tired from driving 14 hours and getting home at 4 in the morning!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does

Revenge

Bella POV

I yawned in Rose's arms pretending to be sleepy, I wasn't really tired, but this was all part of plan Revenge. Rosalie smiled at me.

"C'mon little girl," Rose said with mock severity,"It's your bedtime."

"Mmkay." I agreed.

We walked up the stairs and just as she was about to open my door I quickly put on my sweetest voice and asked,

"Mom, could I sleep in yours and Emmett's room tonight?" I widened my eyes innocently.

She did the same thing she did every time I her mom. She put her hand over her lips and mouthed 'mom' before breaking out in a huge grin. I always found her reaction a little strange. When I called Esme mom, she would just smile proudly and kiss my cheek. I didn't call Alice mom, because she was my best friend -my sister- so I always called her sis, or sissy. Before I could muse any longer I was suddenly being carried away by Rose who had answered with a quick

"Of course, sweetheart"

As she twisted the handle on the door, I shut my eyes tightly, covered my ears and waited for it.

1

...

2

...

3

...

"EMMET MCCARTY CULLEN!"

Yep, that was my cue. I wiggled out of Rose's grasp and dashed down the stairs. I stumbled on the last step, but was caught by Alice. She took me over the couch and placed me on her lap, between Edward and Jasper. My part was over, now I could just sit back and enjoy the show.

Em POV

20 minutes earlier

Jeez, the nerve of Rosie saying that I have a short intention span. I do NOT have a freaking short intention sp- HOLY SHIT A PLAYBOY MAGAZINE!

I sprinted over to the desk and found the latest edition of playboy sitting there with a note attached.

_Dear Emmett,_

_I'm sorry for saying you were a bad influence on Bella. Here's a magazine I know you'll like ;) to make it up to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward A. Cullen_

Well, damn right he should be sorry! Huh, who knew they sold playboys to gay guys. Ohhhhh, that was a good one, I'll have to lock that one in the vault for the next time I see Edward. I continued to flip through the pages, then I heard the door creak and a sweet voice say "Of course, sweetheart!"

Oh, shit.

I ran as fast as I could to the conjoined bathroom- a prop of course- and tried to shove the magazine down the toilet. I looked back to see Rosalie with Bella in her arms, frozen in the doorway, her eyes zeroed in on the toilet, or more importantly what was in it. Suddenly she shrieked,

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN"

Just as quickly Bella was out of Rose's arms and speeding down the hall.

Well,damn. There goes my only reason for Rose not to get violent. My eyes fell back onto my wife. She raised her fist threateningly.

"Any last words Emmett?"

"Um, don't hate me because I'm beautiful and your just jealous?"

"..."

"Wait! I think that came out wrong..."

Suddenly a fist collided with my face and I stumbled backwards. Then I was being yanked downstairs by my hair, then thrown down again. I looked to my right and saw the culprits. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella.

"Emmett, we said no more playboys. How did you get this?" Rosalie asked through gritted teeth.

"Edward gave it to me!" I all but shouted.

"You're trying to tell me the 108 year old virgin bought you a playboy?" I nodded.

"Is this true Edward?" I looked at him expectantly.

"No ma'am." He answered. My jaw dropped. Rose nodded.

"I have proof, I swear!" I said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Show me." Rose asked skeptically. I plucked the note from the ground and held it up as evidence.

"See Rosie! He left a note!"

"A soggy, ink smeared piece of paper. Wow Emmett, now I'm convinced."

What was she talking about? I looked at the note. All of the words were smeared and illegible, not to mention the paper was soaking wet. Crap! It must have been stuck to the magazine when I shoved it in the toilet.

"Nothing to say? Fine, no more 'us' time for 2 months!" She said before stalking out of the room.

"No wait Rosie! I'm telling the truth I swear! There was a winky face! A winky face!" I called after her. She just gave me one very expressive finger, but quickly so Bella couldn't see.

By now everyone in the room was cracking up. Alice was the first to speak

"Hope you enjoyed the magazine Emmett!"

I growled at her.

"Why don't you go back to Santa's work shop Alice?"

Ohhhh, another one to lock in the vault. I walked out of the living room with my head held high, and my pride intact.

"You might want to unclog the upstairs bathroom when you get a chance, Em!"

Scratch that- Mostly intact.

**Yeah, So make a very tired Jacky happy by reviewing! Hope you guys have had a great summer. I have school registration tomorrow, so I'm excited to get my schedule. I told you it was short but on the bright side, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated lol! Stay super freaking awesome**

**Love,**

**Jacky **


	7. AN Summary change

**Hey guy's! Author's notes right? They suck, and I'm VERY sorry to have to post one BUT I changed the summary for "Different" and don't worry the scene in the summary is in the VERY, VERY distant future, or is it? Well here it is incase you haven't seen it already.**

I yelped as more pain shot up from my leg. "Sorry Bella," He murmured sadistically,"I'm only doing this as a favor." And at that moment, right as he went in for the kill, I knew exactly who he was talking about. Bella hybrid story, full summary inside.

**So who want's to kill me? Wait, never mind don't answer that question, lol.** **So what do you think? Should I keep it, or change it back? Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Love,**

**Jacky**


	8. So Be It

**Another chapter! SOOOOO sorry about the wait! I've been busy with soccer, school, grades ,etc. Especially grades because, my grades this quarter determine wether or not I get a laptop and if I have a laptop I will be able to update more often :) So please don't be too mad. Here's another chapter that's a little more intense then the last few. There's a little bit of a time skip too. When I wrote this I was listening to some Michael Jackson, I've been in an old school MJ kind of mood, listening anything from ABC, I Want You Back, Never Can Say Goodbye, Smooth Criminal, The Way You Make Me Feel, PYT, Scream, Billie Jean, and Thriller, the list goes on and on but you get the point. I said this on my profile the day after it happened, but once again, Michael is no longer known as The King of Pop, he is now known as The King, you may not agree with me, but you have to admit MJ was and still is the best entertainer of ALL TIME. RIP Michael Jackson 1958-2009.**

**Different Chapter 7**

**So Be It**

The next two months passed pretty uneventfully, well except every time I passed Emmet he glared at me and gave me the 'you know what you did' look. On the other hand I had finally mastered my bike and still ride it at least an hour and a half a day.

Edward had easily become my favorite siblings. Unlike Alice and Emmett he didn't get hyper over everything and didn't make fun of me all the time. And unlike Jasper he could get overly happy which was fun to be around. He always looked out for me. I smiled and walked down the stairs. The first person I met at the bottom of the steps was Carlisle.

"Ready for your check up?" he asked. I huffed, but he picked me up and carried me to his office anyway. Carlisle has been doing daily check up's to keep up with my height and size. I've ben growing like crazy for some unknown reason. From my records I'm 1 and a half years old, but I look like a four year old. If my growing continues like this, Carlisle predicts that I will look like a six year old by the time I'm two. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of my growth. It was obvious the other's were too, always exchanging nervous glances when Carlisle announces my daily height and growth. Today I had grown 1 fourth of an inch and I was a little bit wider. It didn't sound like a lot to me, but it must be really abnormal because Carlisle would look at me helplessly and jot down more notes. It's weird, I'm starting to look more like a five year old now.

After I finished my check-up I went up to my room to get changed and was met by a jittery Alice. "Hi Bella, what do you want to wear today?" She asked not meeting my eyes. She continued to search through my drawers.

"Blue, purple, turquoise, cream, teal?"

"I want... Brown." I decided.

"You are a strange child."

I giggled and she smiled nervously. Okay, something was totally off.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She looked troubled as she spoke.

"My visions have been flickering so fast I can't see them, not to mention I have this feeling that something bad's going to happen." And then the basket of clothes she was holding fell to the floor with a loud CLUNK, and a horrified gasp escaped her lips... Just as there was a knock on the door.

Edward was in our doorway half a second later, his expression aghast.

"How could we not see this coming,?"

"I don't know, they must have found a way around our powers. I mean they know full well of our abilities." Alice replied frantically back.

"What would they possibly want?" Edward asked in frustration.

Now I'm really scared, my blood felt like ice, and I could feel the blood drain away from my face.

"Who's them?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Bella." They both said at the same time. And then I knew they weren't answering my question, they were answering Edward's. And whatever my presence meant to "them" send Edward and Alice into freak-out mode. I could faintly hear Carlisle talking pleasantly downstairs, but even two stories's away I could hear the under-lying tension in his voice, unheard to anyone beside's us Cullens.' I drew my attention back to Edward and Alice.

"We have to hide her," Edward demanded, "Could you imagine what they would do to her?"

"No," Alice answered grimly, "they would hear her heartbeat, and think we're hiding a human that knows our secret, and would not hesitate to kill Bella and us.

"But-but," Edward scrambled to think of another reason to keep me safe and out of the open. He sighed and agreed , "You're right, we'll have to take her down to meet them, and if it comes down to a fight then so be it." His eyes tightened.

"No," I said, latching onto his arm. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Of course not, sweetheart." He comforted.

"Let's go meet some new people!" Alice chirped loud enough for "them" to hear downstairs, her voice sounded chipper and melodious, but up hear it looked like she was having a mental break down. I shuddered, but walked downstairs, hand in hand with Edward and Alice telling myself that I was ready to meet whoever "they" were.

Who knew I lied to myself.

I was in no way, shape, or form ready for what happened next.

...

**So yeah, this was more like a teaser rather than a chapter, because I haven't had time at all. So I give you guys two choices, A you can get slow updated, but longer chapters(and I'm talking REALLY slow) or B faster shorter updates( short as in this chapter, short)**

**So review and tell me which one you want A or B. Love you guy's. Bye!**

**Love,**

**Jacky M**

**PS High five me if you want me to update soon! **

**High five! *accidently knocks over computer***

**oopsies....**


	9. Tempting

_**A/N Um, another chapter...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OMFG It's been sooooo long you guys, I'm so effing sorry :'( You guys have no idea how bad I feel, and I don't have very much reason either. When I tried to write this chapter it felt so forced and wrong so I'm gonna make it short. So sorry if you think this is horrible and that you can't believe you waited 3 MONTHS for this chapter. But please review if you still luvs me! :( I probably won't get any reviews :'( Anyway, sorry for the lateness and the shortness, but I really hated this chapter. If you like my writing please, please, please go check out my story Two Is Better Than One cuz I'll probably update that story sooner than this one. So here we go.**_

**Different Chapter 8: Tempting**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I walked into the living room with Bella, I felt 9 pairs of eyes on us. 6 gold and 3 red.

"So who do we have here?" Asked the person I least wanted to talk to. Bella shivered delicately next to me. 'Should we bring her to the couch' Alice's voice rang in my head. I looked up then down signifying yes. We set Bella on the couch furthest from where the Volturi sat across the room. I heard Carlisle answer Aro.

"This is Bella, listen, she's not human, but not completely vampire either. She's-well we _think_ she's a-"

"Hybrid." Aro finished. We all stared at him in shock.

"You...you all know?" Alice asked.(A/N: Whoa, who saw that one coming?)Caius spoke this time.

"Yes we were tipped off that there were vampire/human _mutations_." He sneered the word, and I felt Bella flinch. I stroked here hair and murmured to her, "Your not a mutation." She nodded slightly. Caius continued, oblivious to our conversation.

"We found them somewhere in South America, we should have exterminated them then and there."

"Yes well, brother was out voted 2-3. We decided they weren't harmful and were actually much more tamed then some adult vampires. So we let them be. They were grateful and in return they told us very interesting knowledge about their kind."

Everyone in the room, excluding the Volturi ,instantly let out a breath, and thankfully for Jasper's sake the tension dissolved and the atmosphere lightened. Even Bella, who didn't know anything about these people or how powerful they were, relaxed in her seat between me and Alice. She had been bolt upright and rigid before.

"So what did you lean on your trip?" Carlisle asked, trying to act causally, but his passion for knowledge shone in his eyes. Aro chuckled.

"I expected nothing less from you Carlisle. You always were eager to learn." Carlisle smiled sheepishly.

"Was it that obvious?" he wondered.

"Yes." Everyone in the room answered at the same time. We all laughed. Even Marcus's lips turned up in the slightest ghost of a smile. You would have to be a vampire to ave see it. Aro continued to answer Carlisle's question.

"Yes, we learned a lot. We first learned about their eating habits." And the tension was back. Bella's diet was something we hadn't thought about much. She seemed content with regular human meals even though she often complained that they tasted like cardboard.

"And what is their normal diet?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, they said that they usually drink blood, but they can sustain themselves on human food, although it's not nearly as appetizing." Carlisle nodded, and we all knew what our next priority was; teach Bella how to hunt. I decided to speak up.

"Do all hybrids block you from their mind?" Aro frowned.

"No, I could listen to the other's fine. Let me try Bella." Aro floated over to us on the couch. He held his hand out to Bella. Bella looked at him confusedly.

"Just touch his hand, it's how he can read your mind." I whispered to her. She looked up to me.

"Like you?" I nodded, and she seemed more reassured, like anything that had to do with me meant it was good. She hesitantly reached forward and touched his hand lightly. He dropped her hand after about 2 second.

"Hmm... She seems to have a power. A shield of sorts." Then he murmured to himself, "Even more reason."

"Even more reason for what?" I asked nervously.

"I was thinking -hoping actually- that bella would come back to Volterra with us so we could study this rare species more closely."

I didn't like the way he talked about her. It made it seem like she was a lad rat they could experiment on. Carlisle swallowed and we all waited for his answer.

"I don't think Volterra would be a very good place to raise a child, but..."

My eyes widened.

Alice gasped loudly, already seeing what he would say next.

And nobody, not even the Volturi could believe what he said next.

_**A/N: So I know it sucked!!! I'll hopefully update soon since I left you guys at such a cliffhanger :D K, I want to try something new. This chapter Please give me a 'Ramble Review.' A 'Ramble Review' is something me and Y Bestie Katelyn (Locketful o' Heatache) made up, where the reviewer doesn't just have to talk about the story, they can say whatever they want. They can talk about their friends, their school their problems, funny stories, sad stories, anything at all. So go ahead and 'Ramble Review'**_

_**Fav this story if you think 'Ramble Review' is pretty clever and catchy XDDD**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jacky**_

_**P.S Please no hate mail :( It makes me sad and not want to update.**_


	10. Home

A/N Hey guys! Holy Motherfudging Bejesus! It's been like...FOREVER(4 months)! I missed you guys :P I wish I had a super good excuse but sadly I don't. I just kinda lost hope on this story for a little bit, but I got it back through the art of brainstorming, and random flashes of inspiration. I came really close to putting this story on HIATUS, but then I looked over your guys' awesome reviews again(I'm still mystified at how many people like this story. It never ceases to amaze me.) and I just didn't have the heart to do that. Especially since I left you guys at such a cliffhanger. So enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Michael Buble or the song.

Song for this chapter: Home by Michael Bublé

"_Maybe surrounded by _

_A million people, I still feel alone_

_Oh let me go home, Oh I miss you , you know..._

_I've had my run... Baby I'm done_

_It will all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight..."_

Previously:

_"I don't think Volterra would be a very good place to raise a child, but..."_

_My eyes widened._

_Alice gasped loudly, already seeing what he would say next._

_And nobody, not even the Volturi could believe what he said next._

Bella's POV

"But... I suppose it's Bella's choice, not mine, or anybody's for that matter." Carlisle finished sadly glancing toward me. I felt my eyes go wide as saucers. He was leaving it up to me? This seemed to set Caius off.

"What? She's just a child! She looks like she barely knows how to toddle. She can't make an important decision like this!" Jeesh, what a Drama Queen. Before I could stop myself I already shot back.

"I can walk just fine thank you" I heard Edward snicker next to me. "Okay, well sometimes I fall..But that's not the point!" Aro stepped between me and Caius's glare.

"Well Carlisle, Caius does have a point, although he could have said it more politely," Aro gave Caius a scolding look. He ignored him and kept glaring at me. Carlisle just shook his head.

"The only way you are going to take her with you to Volterra is if she chooses to." Aro sighed solemnly.

"Alright, but let me at least plead my case first." He looked at me and started.

"Bella, you probably have a lot of questions about what you are and how you're different." There's that word again. Ignored my urge to cringe and nodded unsurely instead. Aro smiled brightly.

"Well, we could supply those answers. We have a few people from the hybrid tribes we met in South America. They were very friendly and wanted to learn more about vampires, so they came along with us. They could tell you all you want to know. In fact, they might even know your mother." I stared at him in awe.

"My...mom?" I breathed. He nodded. The Cullens all looked sadly at me, then tried to be happy for me.

"That's great Bells, you might get to meet your mom." Edward said softly petting my hair.

"Yeah." they all agreed, their voices as soft as whispers. They couldn't fool me. I looked up at Aro. "Could I come back anytime if I wanted? Even for good?" I studied him carefully. His mouth turned down a little bit, then back up.

"We won't try to stop you." He said. I decided he was being truthful. I took a deep breath. I looked at my family.

"What do you guys think?" Esme looked close to tears, but she still said.

"Bella, sweetheart, We love you so much. And we want you to have the best life possible and if they can provide it than that's all we want for you. But it's completely up to you." She smiled her heartwarming smile. I looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Okay, then. I'll go with the Volturi for a while. But I'll come back as soon as I can." I promised. They all nodded sadly. None of them looked angry though, and for that I was unendingly grateful, because if anyone of them had been mad at me, I wouldn't have been able to stand it. All of the sudden Aro was walking toward me and grabbing my arm.

"C'mon, we have to go we're already lat for our flight." He dragged me to the other side of the room by the door.

"Wait! Can't I at least say good-" The slamming door cut me off. "Bye." I finished sadly. I was already outside but I knew they could still hear me. "I love you." I said and I felt a ridiculous tear slide down my cheek. _Gosh Bella!_ I scolded myself. _Don't be such a baby it's not like your never going to see them again. Right?_ I looked at Caius's grim, angry face, Aro's triumphant face, And Marcus's face was, well. It was the same, but did I imagine that it was a little more sad? Suddenly I wasn't so sure this was the right choice. But it was too late. We were already in a car on our way to the airport. Halfway there I noticed that there was a sleek black BMW(Rose had taught me a little about cars) trailing us the whole time.

"Aro?" I asked uneasily. "Who's that?" I said pointing to the car. "That's the car with the people from th South American tribe." "Oh." I said quietly. "They're actually very nice people." Aro said conversationally. "Very..." He searched for the right word "...Cooperative." I just nodded again. I leaned my head on the seat, it was long past my bedtime by now and this day had been _so_ draining. It wasn't long before I fell asleep thinking of my family at home.

When I woke up we were already boarding the plane. A lady was holding me. I squirmed a little bit so I could see her face. She was REALLY pretty. Like, almost Rosalie, pretty. She had long brown hair, and her eyes were... Purple? No seriously, they were purple.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly, still tired from my nap. She glanced down at me and her lips twitched up slightly.

"My names Heidi, I'm with the Volturi as well. We're very happy that you joined us." I felt my heart squeeze in a strange way. I didn't want to be a part of this family. The Cullen's were my real family. But instead of voicing my thoughts I just nodded. We boarded the plane and I looked around the plane. It was just us. "Where's everyone else?" I asked curiously.

"This is a private jet. There are three different parts separated by the doors." She pointed to the door in the back of the room. I surveyed the room; there were plush couches that lined both sides of the room. In the middle of the room their was a large table. I laid down on the couch.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Heidi." She smiled again, but this time it was more real and less mechanical. "Goodnight, Bella." I felt her drape a blanket around me. I recognized it as the one that Alice had gotten for me when we had gone to the mall, she had snuck off to get it while I was inspecting the toy shop. It was light blue and in dark blue letters it spelled out 'LOVE' on the back. I slept with it every night. One day Esme wasn't able to finish washing it before I went to bed. I stayed up all night that night. Carlisle said it was normal, that it was my 'security blanket'.

"How did you get this?" I mumbled. She turned back toward me.

"Your sister...Alice I think her name was, ran out just as our car was leaving and demanded I give you this. She said you wouldn't be able to sleep without it." Then she walked away and went into the next room. I was glad she did, because I couldn't stop the one small sob that escaped my throat. I stared out the window at the tiny lights that were Washington. One of those little lights was the Cullen's house. I wonder if they miss me. A tear dripped off my face and landed with a tiny _plop_ on the window sill

_I really miss them._

"_Another aeroplane, another sunny place_

_I'm lucky, I know but I want to go home..._

_I'm just too far, from where you are_

_I wanna come home..."_

A/N Before you say anything, I know the lyrics to the song are out of order, that's just the way I put them together for the story. PLEASE listen to the song, if you do you'll really understand how much Bella wants to be home. The song has a huge influence on this chapter. VERY IMPORTANT: I need 2 names to be the hybrids from the South American tribe so, in your review, put your first name,-if your not comfortable with putting your first name just put a nickname or something, but nothing crazy. It has to actually PASS for a name.- I'll put Everybody's name in a jar and pick out two peoples names! How does that sound? I thought it would be a lot more fun than just randomly picking two names for the hybrids. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, even thought it was sad. PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO PUT YOUR NAMES!(If you want to)

Love,

Jacky


	11. Count On Me

_**Hey Guys! Don't worry I'm going to make this authors note brief. I know it's been forever and my updating is extremely spotty but I hope you guys, nevertheless take the time out of your day to read and (possibly)review my story. I hope you know it really means the world to me, you have no idea! Shit's about to go down. Fasten your seatbelts people… you're in for a bumpy ride.**_

"_You can count on me,_

_Like 1,2,3 and I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it,_

_I can count on you,_

_Like 4,3,2 and you'll be there._

'_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,_

_oh yeah…" _

_**Previously on Different**_

_I stared out the window at the tiny lights that were Washington. One of those little lights was the Cullen's house. I wonder if they miss me. A tear dripped off my face and landed with a tiny __plop__ on the window sill._

_**I really miss them.**_

_**Chapter 10: Count On Me**_

I get jostled awake by someone pulling me into their arms. I blink groggily and squint at the harsh light coming from a window.

"Alice…" I groan in complaint. "We just _went _shoe shopping!" I stifle a yawn with my hand and look around at my surroundings. We're in the cabin of a plane. It takes a moment but suddenly last night's even some crashing down on me. _The Volturi, the Amazons, the Cullens' sad faces…__** Oh no.**_

I squirm until I'm facing whoever's holding me. My brown eyes meet lilac purple. Her eyes are a lighter shade than yesterdays, which confirms my suspicion that she wears contacts. Heidi chews on her lip and says nervously,

"Umm, Alice isn't here… just me." She says softly. I try not to let the disappointment show on my face. It doesn't appear to work well because she frowns and even looks a little guilty. I hastily muster up a smile, "That's okay, I remember now." She carries us off the plane and into the airport. The airport is relatively uncrowded except for a few clusters of people. A few peer at us curiously but most don't even notice us. Heidi weaves through the halls at human pace.

"Did you promise them anything?" She whispers to me urgently. I jerk my head up to hers, surprised by her sudden intense tone. Her face is smooth and I almost think I imagined her asking me that.

"Who?" I whisper back. Her expression remains the same but she continues in an urgent voice, "The Volturi."

I think back to our conversations the night before. _Had_ I promised them anything?

"No." I say slowly. "They said they won't stop me if I want to leave" Heidi lets out a sigh of relief.

"That's good." She murmurs.

"Why?" I ask curiously. Heidi opens her mouth to answer me, but we're interrupted by Aro's jovial voice.

"Ah, Heidi! Bella! There you are!" Heidi plasters on a smile while I look at her confusedly. Why was it good that I didn't make them a promise?

"Yes Aro, I was just going to get Bella some human food, since that's what she seems accustom to." Heidi nods her head to the food court I hadn't noticed until now.

"Oh! Good thinking Heidi, we'll teach her how to feed once we get back to Volterra, but until then I suppose she'll have to eat that foul tasting stuff." Aro winks at me and I manage to tilt my lips up in response.

"See you back in Volterra. Heidi, Bella." He nods at us and walks away.

"Where's he going?" I ask tilting my head. Heidi replies, "We're driving from the airport to Volterra in different cars, we won't all fit in one." She explains. "C'mon let's get you some food." Heidi gets me a Krispy Kreme, but not until after much persuasion on my part. She glances at me while she drives the car and I eat my donut.

"That tastes good to you?" She asks her tone dubious. I grin at her, and it feels like the first time I've smiled since I left the Cullen's house.

"Yep." I say licking frosting off my lips. "Most human food human food doesn't taste like much of anything to me. Only things that are either really sweet or really spicy taste good."

"What does Aro think I'm going to eat when I get to Volterra?" I ask, remembering him say something about 'feeding'. Heidi stiffens in her seat, and I start to fear her answer.

"I think… I think he's going to try and get you to feed off of humans." I feel the blood drain from my face.

"As in, drink their blood?" I almost whisper, horrified. She nods stiffly and I blanch. What am I going to do? There's no way I'm killing a human being. Heidi notices my expression and hurries to say, "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he won't make you. He'll be disappointed for sure, but I don't think he'll go that far." I try to take comfort in her words but it's hard.

"What if he does? What if I don't have any other choice?" I start to panic but Heidi interrupts me.

"If it comes down to that, I'll sneak you some human food." She assures me. I feel my heart rate calm and I sink into my seat a little more. I look at Heidi shyly. She's been so completely selfless with helping me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Her eyes snap from the road to mine and her purple eyes smile at me just as much as her lips do.

"I'll never be able to have a child." She says softly in a way of explanation.

"Oh…" I murmur unsure of what to say. She smiles sadly and turns her gaze back toward the road.

"Aunt Heidi" I murmur. She looks at me in shock. "What?" She asks.

"Aunt Heidi." I repeat. "You kind of remind me of an Aunt. You take care of me when my parents can't… Is that okay?" I ask shyly. She beams at me. "Yeah that's… perfect actually." We fall into a comfortable silence until we pull up to some gates. The guard peers into our car. He grins, "Hey, Heidi. Come on in." The barrier raises and Heidi pulls our sleek car onto the cobblestone path.

"Well, this is Volterra." Heidi informs me. I gasp as I take in the little medieval looking village.

"That's where we'll be staying." She points to the castle in the middle of the square. I look at it curiously. It's kind of cool in a creepy way. She parks the car in an alley next to the castle. She's on my side of the car before I even blink. She unbuckles me and pulls me into her arms. It unnecessary because I can walk just fine, but I have a feeling she enjoys it so I don't say anything. She carries us quickly to the castle door and opens it. We walk through a long hallway into a ballroom. The inside looks just like the outside except even more extravagant. It's cold and materialistic. Not like Esme's warm, inviting house. In the middle of the ballroom there are three thrones. In each one sat Caius, Marcus, and Aro. There was a guard on either one of the thrones. All eyes are on me and I squirm, not sure of what to do.

"So this is the brat?" Says guard number 1. Heidi glares at him.

"Yes,Felix. This is the _child_ and her name is Bella." Felix grins at me but I'm too intimidated by his size to smile back. This guy was the size of Emmett, but not nearly as innocent and childish looking. Aro clears his throat and everyone's attention snaps back to him.

"Well, first things first, Heidi would you please show Bella to her room. This way she can relax a while. Tomorrow we will sort everything out."

"Of course Aro." Heidi replies. She takes me by the hand and guides me gently down numerous hallways, until finally we stop in front of a door. All the rooms look identical from the outside. Heidi grabs the large handle of the ornate door and pushes it open easily. The room is just like every other room in this entire castle. It's incredibly lavish and looks fit for a king. But it's not what I want. I want _my _bedroom, at the Cullen's house. I want the Cullens, I want my moms and my dad and brothers and sisters. I feel tears spring to my eyes as homesickness hits me hard. I hold them back because Heidi is still here and I don't want her to worry.

"This is your room… You can personalize it however you want. I mean, we could go shopping… If you want, that is." Heidi looks nervous but hopeful. 'I don't think I'll be staying here long…' is what I want to say. But instead my mouth replies with. "Sure Heidi, I'd love that." Her purple eyes are bright as she replies, "Great! You can settle down, maybe take a nap or something; while I go get you some human food."

"Thank-you Heidi" I say sweetly. Seriously, this girl is so nice. She smiles at me, hesitates for a moment before kissing my forehead and walking out of the room. I smile at her retreating figure. Maybe Volterra won't be so bad after all. I look around the room and sigh. The bed if humongous! I'm so small, why do I need such a huge bed? Suddenly an idea pops into my mind. The bigger the bed…. "The more room to jump on!" I squeal and start jumping around on it. Holy Crow! The bed is so springy! I'm laughing and giggling until I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"It's just me." Heidi replies and walks back in the room, but this time with pizza in her hands.

"Oooh Pizza." I jump off the bed and snatch it out of her hands. Heidi laughs as I gobble down the food. Suddenly I remember something that's been nagging me all day.

"So, why did you say it was good that I didn't make them a promise?" Heidi stiffens and puts her finger to my mouth to quiet me. Oh jeez, why did I say that so loud? Anyone could have heard me. Heidi relaxes and says, "There was nobody close enough to hear that, but you have to be more careful about what you say in here."

"Sorry." I whisper.

"That's okay but to answer your question." She lets out a deep sigh. "The Volturi like to capture you with your promises. They don't like it when people leave so they'll do almost anything to keep you here. They make it sound like they're doing you a huge favor at first but, they'll find a way to make you pay off your debt. The Volturi don't proposition you unless they can get something out of it."

"Oh." I say quietly. Maybe this was a mistake. I mean, sure I want to know if my real mom is alive, but the Cullens are my family and I'd rather go my life without knowing who my mom is than leave the Cullens. There's an awkward silence until Heidi says. "May I braid you hair?" "Sure." I reply and she sits down behind me on the bed. I relax as she fusses with my hair. It's not my favorite thing, but it's familiar. Alice would fuss over my hair every morning. Right before Heidi is almost finished with my hair we hear a knock. "Come in." Both Heidi and I chime at the same time. Felix enters the room and sees Heidi playing with my hair. He pretends to jump up and down excitedly "Can I join the play-date!" I laugh and Heidi rolls her eyes.

"What do you want Felix?" He grins before replying, "Aro, Marcus, and Caius would like to speak with Isabella now." I instantly sober. "Done." Heidi says softly as her hands drift down from my hair. I get off the bed and Felix motions for me to follow him. We walk through the hallways in silence.

"You know, it's really not as bad here as you might think." "Hmmm." Is all I can think of to say. It's not as terrible as I imagined but, I still want to get this over with so I can go home. We enter the ballroom where Aro, Marcus, and Caius are sitting at a large table in the corner of the room. I sit at the other end. Aro starts,

"So Isabella, how do you like Volterra so far?" I struggle to find the right words.

"It's…nice." I reply. Aro's smile falters and Cauis snorts something that sounds like 'spoiled' but I couldn't quite tell.

"Well, the Amazons are ready to talk to you whenever you are. But I would suggest waiting until tomorrow. You seem a little tired." I nod. Now that he mentioned it, I am feeling a little sleepy.

"Heidi tells us that you don't want to feed from humans?" Caius sneers. I shrink back in my chair a little. My eyes widen and I shake my head 'no'. Aro's face falls but he perks up again.

"All right, we won't force you, but you don't know what you're missing." I cringe. No I don't know, and I never want to know.

"May I be excused?"

"Of course darling, Get some sleep." Aro says politely. I follow Felix back to my room and flop on my bed. I reach to my right and encounter something soft and fluffy. I peek at it and realize it's my LOVE blanket. I grin, 'Thank-you Heidi' I think in my head. I pull it over me and slowly drift off to a dreamless sleep.

I wake in the morning by Heidi shaking me softly.

"Bella, it's time for breakfast." She has a whole assortment of pancakes and waffles and bacon on a tray. I chow down while Heidi does my hair again.

"I unpacked your things in the closet." I thank her and get up to get dressed. I refuse to feel bad as I pull out an outfit that Alice especially picked out for me. I'm a girl on a mission today and I can't afford to get distracted. I wear a little blue dress with white legging and walk back into the hallway. Heidi is waiting for me in the hallway and she takes my hand and guides me to a living room. There are a couple sofas and a TV. I sit down on one and Heidi sits next to me.

"Are you going to stay?" I ask her quietly.

"Of course. As long as you want me to." I nod my head shyly. I was going to need the support. Guard number 2 from the other day walks into the room.

"The Amazons will be here in a few moments."

"Thank you Demetri." Heidi replies. Demetri nods his head and leans against a wall. A few moments later I hear footsteps approaching. I feel my heart beat faster and Heidi squeezes my hand in reassurance. Several people walk into the room. My face falls as I notice they look _nothing _like my mom. They are short and very dark skinned with jet black hair. There are 2 girls and one boy. They look to be in their early 20's or late teens. They sit down on the couch across from Heidi and me. They speak in a different language. "Spanish." Heidi whispered to me. I nod my head. The boy Amazon spoke first, but I couldn't understand a word he said. Demetri looks and me and says, "I'll be translating you conversations. He said 'Hello, child. I am Salvador, these are my sisters, Mia and Allegra'." "Nice to meet you, my name is Bella." I smile at them as best as I can. Felix repeats my reply in Spanish. The girl on Salvador's right, Mia, says something and Felix repeats it to me.

"They said 'What do you wish to ask us? We are the same species, you know.'"

"I know. I want to know if you know anything about my mother. She looks just like me but older." I say. Felix, once again, repeats it to them in Spanish. They look at each other quizzically before shaking their heads and saying something else.

"They say, 'We know nothing of a woman who looks like you. All the women in our tribe are dark skinned. Besides, we've never had a woman who survived giving birth to a hybrid." I feel my business façade crumble and tears prick my eyes. The Amazon's give me sympathetic looks. I bury my face into Heidi's stomach and cry silently. She rubs my back in a calming gesture. I don't know why I'm being such a big baby. Part of me knew there was no way she survived but, a part of me had still hoped she was out there somewhere. I sniffed and calmed down a little. I peeked through my hair and realized everyone was looking at me. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. The other woman, Allegra, said something quickly to Felix.

"She says, 'Is there anything we can do for you? Perhaps we know your father.'" My father? The man who left my mother to die? No thank-you. I want nothing to do with him. I shake my head, but smile at them.

"Thank-you for talking to me." I say appreciatively. They nod their heads smiling after Felix repeats it to them. Salvador says something else.

"He says, 'Sorry we couldn't be of anymore help.'"

"No you were great, thank-you." We smile at each other, and they each take turns giving me warm hugs. Heidi and I head back toward my room.

"Are you okay?" She asks me softly.

"Yeah," I say "That just made me realize even more that I belong with the Cullens. Even if they knew where my mother was, I would still go back to them. They're my real family." She lets out a big sigh.

"So, I guess you want to go home now?" She seems a little e sad.

"Yeah, I liked visiting here, kind of. But I miss my family." She tries to hide it, but I see her face fall.

"But don't worry Aunt Heidi, I'll definitely be coming to visit you again." She smiles and hugs me tightly.

"I'll miss you." She whispers in my ear.

"I'll miss you too." I whisper back.

"I'll go pack your things; while you go talk to Aro. They'll need to schedule you flights and stuff." I nod and change direction to go back to the ballroom. Once there, I find Aro sitting at the table, appearing to be reading something. He spots me and waves me over to the table.

"How did you meeting with the Amazons go, Isabella?" I smile back at him.

"It was okay, but they don't know anything about my mother and they say it's doubtful she's alive. So, I think it's about time for me to go home." He looks at me confused.  
"So soon?" I nod my head slowly.

"Umm, yeah. How long did you think I was going to stay?" Aro looks at me surprised.

"A few years at the least!" I gape at him.

"Well, I'm sorry but, I would like to go home. You have the Amazon's, you don't need me."

"Yes, but the Amazon's are already done developing, you are still growing. It's fascinating!" I feel bile rise in my throat. Was that all I am to him? A freak science project? I want to be home more than ever.

"You said you wouldn't stop me if I wanted to leave." I shoot back at him. He lets out a large sigh, but I see a menacing glimmer in his eyes.

"That's right. I did." I nod triumphantly, but give him a confused look when he doesn't do anything. He notices my confusion and grins.

"I said I wouldn't stop you, but I never said that I would help you either." He smirks at me. I feel color drain from my face. A thought comes to my mind.

"Alice will-" Aro cuts me off.

"I know all about your little Alice's abilities, and I know just how to hide things from her. She'll never figure it out." He smirks at me once more before turning on his heel and leaving. I stand there with my mouth open and gaping. I'm stuck like a prisoner in this castle. Tears pour down my cheeks as my knees give out and I fall on the cold marble floor.

_Will I ever see my family again?_

"_If you ever find yourself lost in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world, to find you._

_And if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you…"_

_-Count On Me by Bruno Mars_

_**Ruh-Ro Raggy! Trouble's a brewin' and this is only the beginning. Don't worry she'll find a way to get back to the Cullen's… eventually. JK. SO what did you guys think of 'Aunt Heidi'? She was fun to write with. I made this chapter extra long cuz' I feel super bad about the wait. Thank you so much for reading my story, I love you all! Please drop a review if you like the chapter. They make my tummy all warm and fuzzy. That rhymed. Okay, I 'm going now XD. I'll update ASAP, hopefully soon! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Jacky**_


	12. Sorry

**_Hello everybody :)If your even still there...Well, I can't even express how much gratitude I hold toward those of you who have stuck by this story, and I feel like such a failure when I tell you that I must reluctantly let this story go. I started this when I was 11. I am 14 now, and although it has only been a few years, much has changed. I have read a lot more, and grown a lot more. This type of story no longer excites me to write. As much as it pains me to say this, I know that I won't be able to finish this story. I am truly sorry to those of you who still enjoyed it. If you would like to continue this story, please feel free to. But please PM me first. I have an out-line for this story that you can choose to follow or not. If you do continue this story I would love to read what you write :) Anyway, just because I'm giving up this story up does not mean I'm giving up on writing in general. I may continue Two is Better Than One, but not for a while. I will probably start a new story soon. I feel like I need a fresh start. If you continue to read my writing, please know that it will have changed a lot. More serious and angst. Thank you so much for reading this, and hopefully you understand. I have just changed too much as a writer to continue this story. If you would like to continue this story please PM _****_me. I hope I have not let you down too terribly,and I hope you continue to read what I write in the future._**

**_Love,_**

**_ Jacky_**


End file.
